


Bonus and Facts book (for my Marvel series)

by BuckyCinnamonRoll



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Smut, bonus stuff from my series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyCinnamonRoll/pseuds/BuckyCinnamonRoll
Summary: This book may contain spoilers for my Marvel fics, so read at your discretion. There will be extra chapters not posted on the Marvel books, as well as ideas and concepts I had planned for my stories, y'know, fun stuff like that. There's also explanations for some things I add to my stories, so beware for spoilers if you pepping through.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	Bonus and Facts book (for my Marvel series)

This is from that chapter "London" from my book Arcane. A lot of people were asking to see more of Merly and Natasha's relationship. So I did my best.  
(Their intercourse was done with consent)

This will take place a few months after the events of the first Avengers movie...so don't @ me for having Merly being intimate with someone else..remember she still doesn't know Bucky is actually alive 🤫

●☆●☆●☆●☆●☆●☆●☆●

3rd Person POV

After the madness that erupted in New York when aliens were raining down from the sky, the members of the Avengers initiative started to bond.

Tony had finally decided to try to bond

Tony invited all of them to live at the new Avengers tower with him, however, only Bruce took up the offer while the rest decided to attempt living a normal lifestyle. Merly moved in with Natasha so that she could be trained and caught up with modern days and Steve moved to an apartment across the building from them. And Clint of course had a secret family he had to take care of.

The team did gather at the tower for parties or events held by Tony and this time the famous Stark Halloween costume party was coming up.

"These are the costumes of today?" Merly winces at the sight of her chest and thighs on full display. The skimpy vampire costume failed to cover her or make her look scary, which wasn't that the whole purpose of Halloween?

Natasha peers in from behind the dressing room's dark curtain. "Yes. These are what we have today." She's wearing zombie nurse's costume that looks more like bloodied rag hanging from her nipples. She notices Merly's hesitant look.

She steps up from behind and unzips the tight dress from the super soldier, letting it pool at their feet. "We can find you something else." She picks it up and puts it back in its bag while Merly tries to cover herself with her arms. "I'll go check up on spangles." Natasha leaves the small dressing room and leaves Merly to get dressed.

Merly looks at her body through the thin mirror, inspecting the scars from her previous life. I need to move on. She tells herself.

It can be hard to move on from the only life you've ever known, but she doesn't have a choice. She has to move on.

She puts on her pants and shirt and walks out only to start giggling like crazy. "I told you this was terrible." Steve groans as his face grows many shades of red. Maybe putting him in a pirate costume was not the best idea. The seams of the poor costume are so close to giving up on staying together.

"Maybe we should just go in our suits." Merly suggest but Natasha quickly cuts her off. "No. This is the next step into adapting into the new world."

Steve frowns and takes off his eyepatch. "There are literally hundreds of costumes of Captain America in this store." He points to the entire section dedicated to everything Avengers themed. "I can go as myself."

"But that's no fun." Natasha whines.

"Fine." Merly sighs. "If you don't find something for us in the next twenty minutes, then we're leaving."

"I can do enough in twenty minutes." Natasha smirks.

●●●●●●●●●●

The elevator seemed to drag on for ages as it took Natasha, Merly, and Steve to the highest level of the Avengers tower.

"Please stop pulling at your cape." Natahsa smacks Steve's arm and scolds him. She got him to dress in something simple and not too irritable, so she dressed him up as the Phantom of the Opera. And she dressed up Merly as the bride of Chucky. Although it took a while to convince her of putting on such a revealing dress, she finally gave in. Just for the night.

And Natasha herself was dressed up as the bride of Frankenstein.

The elevator's doors opened to reveal the crowd of colorful costumes, half covered in fog from a fog machine as music blared from the surrounding speakers.

Tony excused himself from his conversation and rushed to welcome in his friends. He was colorfully dressed up as David Bowie. "Would you look at that!" He smacked Steve's upper arm and twirled Merly around to see her costume. "I'm impressed with what you've done, Red." He says looking over to Natahsa. "Anyways, drinks are over there." He points to the bar on the left. "Thor brought some strong alcohol if you'd like."

The group made their way to the bar where Thor was seemingly waiting for them. He was dressed in silver armor with a blue cape, resembling that of a Valkyrie warrior. "Lady Raven! Captain Rogers!" He greeted them each with a hug and handed the two super soldiers each a bottle of special Asgardian alcohol. It was strong enough to make a god blackout. Thor figured they'd want it since mortal drinks did nothing to them.

The hours passed by like a hazy colorful blur. Merly at one point chugged down the entire bottle of Asgardian alcohol, as she wanted to feel nothing and yet everything.

She was not an Avenger tonight.

Not the Raven.

And not Merly.

She wanted to feel everything without a worry or strategy. Her mind and body were free to explore the new world.

Natasha had succeeded. She had made it her mission to help her get rid of the nightmares and pain by making her let go of herself, even if it was just for one night.

Natasha began her flirtatious teasing, yet again. They lived together in a small two bedroom apartment, so privacy wasn't really a thing. Natasha didn't mind if Merly caught a few looks at her nude body when she was tired after a mission. Both had unspokenly agreed that it was okay to take a glance. There was no doubt that there was some underlying sexual tension, not romantic, just pure sexual curiosity, but Merly ignored it, fearing that it would push Natasha away. However, it did the exact opposite.

(I wrote this to Lana Del Rey's Cola remix, so if you'd like

Just after midnight, Natasha and Merly snuck out of the party and stumbled onto their assigned rooms on the floor bellow where the party was still going on hard.

Merly barely managed to close the door before Natasha ripped the black leather jacket off of her and tossed her on the silky maroon sheets covering the bed.

Their limbs intertwined with each other, their bodies desperately trying to mold together.

They began tugging at each others dresses, quickly trying to remove the annoying fabric getting in between them. Soon they were left in their rather provocative lingerie.

Natasha pulled back to let her hair loose from its bun, and also to admire the woman displayed beneath her. "Are you sure about this?" She asked breathlessly.

Merly ran her hands over the red head's legs to make sure this wasn't a dream or a heated fantasy of sorts. "Yes."

Natasha's lips resumed their attack. Her tongue scavenging for the taste of the strong liquor left inside the mouth that held so much silence.

The hands that were used to take lives were now softly caressing and bringing pleasure to a fragile preserved treasure.

The Russian's red lips traveled down, ripping off the now annoying lingerie keeping her from basking in and tasting the mounds of the voluptuous curves whispering her name like a forbidden secret.

The brunette had her toned legs now slinged over the assassins' shoulders, granting her access to her most sacred and precious rose that was one worshiped by a lover lost in time.

Her breathy moans were slyly disguised by the loud music upstairs.

The music from the party reverberated through the walls and fueled the erratic heartbeats of the two women.

Merly clutched the silk at her sides, trying not hurt her pleasurer with her strength. Natasha held down her prey's hips as she worked wonders. Her spying lips searching and craving for the perfect spot to bring the sweetest, burning pleasure to Merly.

The soldier moaned out her name among other obscenities and begged for more of what the former assassin had to offer.

And Natasha gladly complied.

Hearing her name being moaned out with such sweet pleasure made her heat pool even more and she moaned into the precious flower to let her know of the effects she had on her.

Merly had one hand grasping the headboard with such strength that it began to dent as if it was made out of cotton, and her other hand had its fingers lost between the silky red curls.

Natasha was furthered fueled by sound of her name being called out like a prayer and with one last cry, the soldier came undone. An intense wave of pure raw pleasure washed over her.

Natasha let out a breathy moan at the taste of the sweet rewarding nectar. She then began making her way up Merly's trembling body, peppering kisses on her curves and breasts.

Merly got up into a seated position and leaned back on the headboard and pulled Nat upwards, closer to her face. She removed their hair out of the way and thanked her with a deep kiss, tasting herself on the swollen lips. After the intense make out session, she left Natasha's lips and began making her way down, kissing and nibbling gently on her neck before burying her face on the spy's chest.

Their hands roamed around looking for the perfect sensitive spot.

Merly placed one of her legs between Natasha's, so strategically positioned to where the extremely aroused woman moaned at the simple sheer contact. She reciprocated the move and began to grind slowly against Merly.

Natasha held the headboard with one hand and tangled her other hand on the brunette's head, pressing her closer to her chest.

Merly hooked one hand around Natasha's hips and pulled her down even closer. Craving a more intense friction. And with her other hand she lovingly massaged and kneaded the plump breasts her tongue couldn't get enough of.

They both continued to harmoniously grind their hips onto one another, Natasha calling out obscenities while her partner kept surprising her with her lips every time they touched her, making her wonder if it was her actual first time with a woman.

The fact was that it wasn't neither's first time with a woman. But that didn't matter right now.

Nothing mattered.

There was only pleasure and relief.

They craved it.

They needed it.

And they were letting go just for the night.

Another wave of burning pleasurable sensations washed over their heated figures as they simultaneously brought each other into a world of ecstasy.

They both slid down, and laid on the ruffled sheets to catch their breaths.

The music still echoed through the room.

They proceeded to continue healing each other with intense pleasure until the music upstairs eventually died down in the early hours of the coming day.


End file.
